Bubble
by Couture Girl
Summary: There may be a storm outside, but Theodore and Luna are safe, happy and in love in their little bubble.


**AN: Written for ReillyJade's After the Battle Challenge on HPFC, Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge on HPFC., Written for Macceh's Three A.M. Challenge on HPFC, Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's The Scenery Competition. Round One. On HPFC. Hope you all enjoy this Tuna one-shot!**

**Again endless love to Caz. **

* * *

In a small town in Devon, England called Ottery St. Catchpole there was a recently fixed black-coloured cylindrical house on top of a hill with a stream at the base of it. The stream was filling even more, thanks to the rain endlessly pouring from above. Rain pounded against the windows, coming down in relentless sheets of water from the blackened sky. Just barely over the rain was the terrible howling of the wind. And in that fixed cylindrical house on top of a hill, where the rain did its best to drown the view, was a small room with pale blue carpet and on a small bed with purple covers lay two lovers.

These lovers were so strange in their own little bubble.

The young man, who liked to wear black from head to toe, was wearing only his black suit pants. His chest and arms were bare, showing various small and large scars that he'd had since he was a small child. He bore a new one on his face that started next to his nose and went all the way to the tip of his lip. He wasn't wearing any shoes or socks and he was pale, causing his scars and bruises to be even more noticeable. His long arms were hugging his lover, who was too short, and too skinny, and too pale, paler than even he was. Her skin looked like snow, her blonde hair rested on his scarred chest and her small arms hugged his middle. She was just wearing a white nightdress and wore no socks like her lover.

Their feet were entwined and even though they looked so strange, they fitted each other. Both were made for one another. Their souls even matched. And both knew, both felt it, and they didn't care that they would soon be talked about in the papers – that the infamous young Death Eater, the "Dark War Hero", manipulated the young and innocent and dreamy Miss Luna Lovegood so he could save his neck.

No, they didn't care. Because they knew what was true and what was false and as long as they knew, they didn't mind what was said. And besides, Luna had been his way before Potter showed up. Their love for each other was pure, more so than their own blood.

Both were asleep, holding each other tightly, afraid to let go even while they were sleeping; they were afraid that they would be separated from each other. Luna was finally out of Malfoy Manor, thanks to his help. And the Dark Lord was gone now. But at any second the Ministry would regret letting Luna take him into her house and would Apparate and take him to Azkaban for the Dementor's Kiss.

Lightning crashed overhead and the lovers woke abruptly. Even though it was now the night after the Final Battle, Theodore had always been trained to be on his toes, being a Death Eater and all. As for Luna, the experience of being kidnapped had made her more alert. And even though it was dark and there was no possibility for them to _see_, they _knew_ each other so well. Theodore's scarred hands went for her face, went to her small hips and travelled upward, 'til they were on her blood red lips. He sighed. Luna's small hands went first to trace his forehead, eyes, nose, his scar, and finally his mouth. A smile tweaked her lips and she nestled into his neck. Both resumed the hug and again intertwined their legs and feet.

Looking up, Theodore could clearly see the painting of Luna's friends. It looked like her friends was spying on them, making sure he would not cause her harm. He felt uncomfortable. Luna immediately felt something shift between them.

"I also made a painting of you, and it's on the inside of my wardrobe door," she whispered, pointing a dainty finger at said wardrobe. He smiled, making the scar look like a dimple.

"I feel important," he whispered back, sleep still in his voice.

"You are. You're very important Theodore," she murmured.

The quirky lovers believed if they talked any louder they would pop the bubble that they had created for themselves in her small room.

Theodore felt his smile widening at her words. One hand went to her small left hand and touched her ring finger, which was absent of a ring. It had been twenty-four hours since he had proposed to her in a deserted classroom that held their names as well as Luna's parents' carved into the wall. It had been in the middle of the battle. And he had asked it of her because for a moment he'd thought that his side would win, and that was the only way to keep her alive. But now...well, he didn't regret it.

"It would be nice if we got married this June. I've always wanted a summer wedding, and Daddy would be able to serve dirigible plum pie." Luna smiled dreamily, looking up at him. He gulped, a cold sweat covering his body.

"Do you really think..." He stretched to her small bedroom dresser. Moving aside the frame that held a photograph of a young Luna hugging her mother to get to his pocket watch behind it, he squinted at the time. "...three in the morning is the appropriate time to be discussing this? We can always do it tomorrow." He yawned, resting his head on her pillow.

Luna shook her head. As she sat up, her small hands traced his scars, making him shudder. "I think three in the morning is the appropriate time to be discussing this, Theodore. After all, we are engaged, and if the wedding is going to be in June, we only have a month."

She leaned down and kissed his scars, her wide dreamy eyes looking up at him. Her kisses caused a fire to burn in the pit of his stomach. His hands reached for her and pulled her to him so that their lips met for a passionate kiss.

Once they separated from each other, he murmured, "What if we're not ready, Luna? We still haven't finished school, thanks to the war…I'm still going to be put on trial for being a Death Eater and your father is not too keen about you and I." Theodore didn't care about the man's opinion about their relationship but, well, Mr. Lovegood was Luna's father! They were so close and she loved her father dearly and Theodore wanted the man's permission. After all, he _was_ a traditional wizard.

She smiled, her small fingers tracing his lips, once, twice, a third time. "If we wait until we're ready, we'll be waiting the rest of our lives. Besides, we can marry now and we'll see what the future has in store for us. Everything will turn out well, Theodore. Trust me. Trust us." Her dreamy voice reached his ears and he nodded. He had to have faith. After all, the Dark Lord was defeated, his father would most likely be sent to Azkaban this time and Luna was safe and alive and engaged to him. They were in love.

Smiling back, he kissed her forehead and hugged her, pulling her small body into his. They both closed their eyes.

"I can't wait to eat a dirigible plum pie at our wedding," Luna whispered, hugging him. Theodore made a soft sound, agreeing.

In that moment their bubble was secure, and in that that second both of their lives were perfect, even if there was rain pounding on the small window of her black-coloured cylindrical house.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Please review on your thoughts, it make me be a better writer.**


End file.
